1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving system for controlling driving force from a driving source so as to drive a vehicle, and particularly to a suitable vehicle driving force system having a function of detecting a skid of the wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional method for detecting the skid of the wheels, a method is known in which, in a case of detection of the change in the wheel speed (wheel acceleration) exceeding a predetermined detection threshold, determination is made that a skid of the wheels has occurred, as disclosed in JP-A-10-141104, for example.
In general, the aforementioned detection threshold is set to a value equal to or greater than the acceleration of the wheels in the state in which the vehicle is driven at a full throttle on a dry and descending slope. The reason is that the wheel acceleration occurring under such conditions is not due to a skid of the wheels. Accordingly, the detection threshold should be set to a value equal to or greater than the maximum wheel acceleration which can occur in the normal driving state in which the vehicle is driven without any skid. Otherwise, the aforementioned conditions can lead to a faulty determination that a skid of the wheels has occurred.